Un Dernier Flash
by Macarousse
Summary: Qui peut oublier Colin Crivey, Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks et toutes les autres victimes de la guerre destructrice qui a frappé le monde sorcier ?


**Bien le bonjour !**

**Je vous préviens tout de suite, ce recueil d'OS ne sera pas jouasse. Pas du tout.**

**Après re-re-(etc****.)re-lecture du septième tome, j'ai eu envie de revenir sur tous les morts de la saga (NON, je n'ai pas chialé à chaque fois, c'est FAUX !).**

**Bref, donc je vais évoquer ces personnages de différentes façons, les One-shoots ne se ressembleront certainement pas, chaque personnage étant différent des autres. Et puis pas de jaloux, les méchants comme les gentils ! Et je m'excuse d'avance si certains OS sont de moins bonnes qualité que d'autres, y'a des persos moins inspirants que d'autres...**

**Pour ouvrir le bal : une petite rétrospective style lanterne cinématique (cf. Kuroshitsuji) offerte par le meilleur des petits photographes blonds de l'histoire de Poudlard ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

Une collection de prises de vue

_Un éclair de lumière verte…_

_C'était donc ça dont parlait Harry ? Ce fameux éclair vert clair, cette lumière fatale. Je ne pensais pas la voir de si près un jour._

_Quand j'y repense, je m'imaginais quelque chose de plus impressionnant, je sentais déjà mes entrailles me brûler, mon cœur s'arrêter, mon bras gauche me faire mal… Bref, je m'attendais limite à un Doloris fatal._

_Mais non, c'est doux, comme si… Comme si je m'endormais et qu'on me passait un film en guise de berceuse. Mais pas n'importe quel film._

_Je suis l'acteur principal et ce film dure seize longues années. Seize ans… Je n'aurais pas vécu longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Je regarde les images défiler, les formes floues de mon enfance, dont les détails m'échappent, j'ai toujours eu une mémoire de poisson rouge, ça m'étonne que je me souvienne des bagarres de purée avec mon petit frère. Quand nous étions petits, nous nous disputions souvent, très souvent, à vrai dire, on ne s'aimait pas beaucoup. J'étais jaloux, paraît-il. _

_Et ça faisait du mal à Dennis. _

_A mon sixième anniversaire, papa m'avait offert un joli appareil photo tout neuf, à manipuler avec beaucoup de précaution. J'adorais immortaliser les visages des gens, les paysages et tout ce qui pouvait présenter un quelconque intérêt. Dennis était impressionné par mon joli jouet. Il voulait prendre des photos aussi, mais moi je voulais pas. Il a donc attendu que je sois dans mon bain pour essayer de prendre le chat en photo. Notre animal a pris peur à cause du flash et est parti en courant, Dennis l'a suivit, et a trébuché, envoyant mon précieux appareil valser dans les escaliers._

_Quand j'ai entendu le bruit, j'ai couru hors de la baignoire. J'ai vu l'état de mon pauvre appareil, et Dennis qui pleurait à côté. J'avais envie de le taper, comme je le faisais à chaque fois qu'il m'énervait. Mais je n'avais pas le cœur à frapper un petit qui pleurait. J'ai simplement ramassé les débris de mon appareil et je les ais jeté à la poubelle avant d'aller bouder dans ma chambre._

_Quelques semaines plus tard, papa est entré dans ma chambre, suivit de Dennis, qui portait un petit paquet dans ses mains. Il me l'a tendu avec une moue inquiète. Dedans, un appareil photo, tout neuf. Papa était très fier de Dennis : il l'avait aidé à la laiterie pour gagner des sous, afin de me racheter un appareil. Et Dennis fut très heureux que j'aime son cadeau._

_Ce jour-là, j'ai fait une photo de Dennis et moi, ce fut la plus belle de ma collection. Et plus jamais nous ne nous sommes battus._

_Ca ne m'étonne pas que ce souvenir s'impose à moi. Mon frère est très important pour moi. D'un côté, je suis content de ne pas voir son visage quand il apprendra que je ne suis plus de ce monde. Déjà que j'avais pas aimé la tête qu'il avait faite quand j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard…_

_Oh, comme j'étais heureux ce jour-là ! Je sautais comme un cabri dans toute la maison et mes parents avaient du mal à calmer ma joie. _

_J'avais aussitôt fait plein de recherches, voulant en savoir le plus possible sur ce nouveau monde que j'allais découvrir. Notamment sur Harry Potter, que je me mis à admirer aussitôt. _

_Et je délaissais mon petit frère, qui ne pouvait qu'observer avec envie mon nouveau bonheur sans pouvoir y prendre part._

_Lorsque j'appris que les photos des sorciers n'étaient pas de simples images immobiles sur papier glacé, je partageais ce savoir avec Dennis, qui se fit une joie de m'aider à développer mes premières photos magiques. Mais une gêne persistait, il se sentait inférieur, inutile par rapport à moi l'unique sorcier de la famille._

_Ce problème fut vite réglé quand, un an après, il reçut à son tour la fameuse lettre de l'école de sorcellerie. Je me souviendrais toujours de ses yeux pétillants et de son sourire large jusqu'aux oreilles quand il l'a lue. Enfin, toujours, ça fait moins sérieux maintenant…_

_Je vois défiler mes années de collège devant moi. Le petit moi qui à onze ans suivait Harry Potter comme son ombre. Le petit moi à douze qui présentait avec fierté le héros à son petit frère. Le petit moi qui essayait de s'attirer l'attention de Ginny Weasley, et qui abandonnait après avoir entendu le poème qu'elle avait adressé à Harry. Le petit moi qui prenait des photos, encore et encore._

_Je finis par croire que la seule chose que j'aurais faite d'utile aura été de prendre des photos. Des tas de photos. Toutes classées par date. J'espère que Dennis en prendra soin, et qu'il les montrera à Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et tous les autres. Parce que ce n'est pas mon histoire que mes clichés racontent, c'est la leur._

_

* * *

_

La fin du combat. Les morts qu'on amenait encore, les blessés qu'on tentait de guérir. Ginny en avait marre de contempler les corps inanimés des gens qu'elle avait aimé. Elle avait la nausée, à voir les expressions de terreur froide de personnes qu'elle s'était habituée à voir heureuses. Elle sortit de la grande salle et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Elle avait besoin d'air. De solitude. Arrivée devant la porte, une forme sombre sur le côté attira son attention. Elle s'approcha et éclaira le couloir d'un coup de baguette.

Ginny étouffa un cri d'horreur. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle s'agenouilla et tendit sa baguette, espérant être victime d'une illusion d'optique. Mais nan, il était bien là. Avec ses cheveux blonds coupés courts et à peine coiffés, ses yeux limpides fixant le vide, ses lèvres ouvertes en un cri de surprise. La rouquine posa une main tremblante sur la joue blanche de Colin. Froid. Gelé. Immobile à jamais. Des larmes coulèrent et vinrent s'écraser sur le visage du blondinet.

Elle l'imaginait à l'abri loin de cette bataille. Mais non. Il était là, au milieu de cette tuerie. D'un coup de baguette, elle le souleva et s'appliqua à le transporter jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Elle le déposa ensuite parmi les morts, sous les yeux de ses amis et de sa famille.

Harry s'approcha, suivit de Ron et d'Hermione. Ils regardaient avec tristesse le corps de Colin. Eux non plus ne voulaient pas y croire. Harry s'approcha et ferma les paupières du jeune homme.

Les quatre adolescents se dirigèrent vers le passage de la Salle sur Demande, le traversèrent et atteignirent la Tête de Sanglier. Ils y retrouvèrent Dennis qui ne tenait plus en place, vexé d'avoir été délaissé ainsi par son aîné.

« Oh ! Harry ! Tu sais où est Colin ? Il est parti se battre mais il avait pas le droit ! Où il est ? »

Les mines tristes des jeunes gens firent disparaître l'espoir dans les yeux de Dennis. Ils l'emmenèrent voir son frère. Ginny s'empara de l'appareil accroché au cou de Colin et le tendit à Dennis. Le jeune garçon manipula l'objet avec les gestes de celui qui s'y connait et récupéra la pellicule. Il repassa ensuite le cordon de l'appareil photo autour du coup de Colin.

« C'est à lui, il doit le garder, celui-là, il m'avait interdit d'y toucher parce qu'il est très fragile. Et puis, mon grand frère sans son appareil, c'est plus pareil. »

Dennis Crivey serra la pellicule contre son cœur et ferma les yeux.

_Et ce fut vraiment la dernière fois que Colin fit pleurer son petit frère._


End file.
